UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO
by Yunuen
Summary: Si sufres por un secreto que no puedes revelar ni siquiera a tus hermanos que amas tanto, ¿a quién recurres entonces?


Les pido permiso para otro desplaye mis devotos lectores:

Cuando escribí Sienta no sabía de la existencia de unos capítulos de las tortugas que duran como 1 minuto, son minicapítulos (en youutube los hallan como TMNT MINI EP, están en ingles pero eso qué importa), y hay uno (o lo había) donde en una escena de escasos 2 segundos se ve a Leo durmiendo con un osito de peluche :3 (ese minicapitulo se llama MONSTER TRAP); me enteré de estos capítulos como media año después de escribir mi fic Siesta, y me sorprendió mucho al comprobar que Leo sí tiene un osito de peluche :3 Fue una bonita coincidencia, y con ver ese miniep decidí escribir otro fic sobre este osito, y aunque me tarde subirlo por seguir mi estricto orden de lista, aquí lo tienen.

Les recuerdo que (a excepción de Bifurcación, o a menos que yo tenga que especificar la edad debido al desarrollo de los acontecimientos), las tortugas no pasan de los 15 años en mis fics.

Ojala les guste.

**N/A: **Desde el inicio del relato y antes del final, **Leo** es una tortuguita de **7 años** de edad, y al final pues es quinceañero.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

* * *

**UN PEQUEÑO SECRETO**

- ¿Estás seguro? -

Leonardo miró al oso de peluche que traía en brazos.

- ¿Y si llega mi papá y no me encuentra? No puedo dejar a mis hermanos, solos. Yo soy el hermano mayor y debo cuidar de ellos. -

Lo observaba como si esperara que comenzara a hablar y le dijera algo. Luego miró a otra parte, como pensando.

- Bueno… vamos. – la tortuguita dijo finalmente.

Leonardo abrazó con fuerza a su oso de peluche, se levantó de la colchoneta en la que él estaba sentado (sus hermanos estaban durmiendo en otra colchoneta menos gastada), dejó la pequeña habitación sin hacer ruido y se fue de su casa.

Corrió por las alcantarillas llevando a su oso consigo. Llegó a un entronque en el que nunca había estado, no sabía el camino; miró a su oso, luego supo por donde ir, se fue por la izquierda.

Corría tan rápido como podía para regresar cuánto antes a su casa y que su padre no encontrara solos a sus hermanos.

Llegó al final del túnel.

Vio unas escaleras que llevaban a la calle.

- ¡Pero no puedo subir a la superficie! -

Ya no dijo más, escuchó atento al silencio mientras miraba fijadamente esas escaleras que lo llevarían a un lugar prohibido.

- Confío en ti, pero sabes lo que dice papá. -

Escuchaba.

- Bueno, soy un ninja, pero aún no me desempeño bien en eso de la invisibilidad y… -

Y escuchaba…

- Pero… yo… -

Parecía que discutía con su oso, quien no decía ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué si quiero? - miró a su oso.

O tal vez éste sí le hablaba, de algún modo.

- ¡Sí quiero! -

Leonardo volvió la vista hacia las escaleras; empezó a temblar, esa horrible sensación que tenía cada vez que debía subir a un lugar alto lo estaba acosando en ese instante.

- Lo… lo intentaré. -

Tomó a su osito y lo coloco en su espalda. Muy lentamente, Leonardo subió peldaño por peldaño de la escalera que llevaba a la superficie, hacia el lugar prohibido. Cuando sintió curiosidad, o quizás era ese miedo que lo hacía temblar, fue que quiso mirar cuánto había escalado, se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, pero no lo hizo, como si alguien le hubiera pedido que no lo hiciera.

- De acuerdo. No miraré hacia abajo. No miraré hacia abajo. No miraré hacia abajo… -

Siguió repitiendo y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera de los túneles subterráneos.

- Tuviste razón, no fue tan difícil. -

La tortuguita sonrió al poner la tapa en su lugar. Entonces, observó a su alrededor, había llegado a un callejón. Vio las escaleras de emergencia de un viejo edificio.

- Por favor, no me digas que hay que subir esas escaleras de emergencia también… ¡Oh! Eso veo, un edificio abandonado; puedo entrar y subir las otras escaleras. Qué bueno. - suspiró la tortuguita de puro alivio.

Tomó a su osito de nuevo entre sus brazos y entró a la construcción. Era un edificio de veinte pisos de alto, menos mal que Leonardo estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo extremo. Llegó al techo apenas exhausto.

- Bueno, ya llegamos. Ahora, si puedes decirme por qué me pediste venir hasta aquí, Ogima. -

Leonardo miró a su osito, luego echo un vistazo, allá a lo lejos, donde estaban los elegantes edificios, los que parecían estar construidos de cristal solamente.

Las ventanas de los edificios donde se albergaban esas corporaciones mundiales, reflejaban la luz blanquecina del sol que estaba descendiendo tras el horizonte.

- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Brillan como el diamante que usa la princesa Laurel en su cuello! -

Conforme el sol se ocultaba, el blanco resplandeciente fue torrándose a un intenso naranja, luego pasó a convertirse en un rojo refulgente, y el rojo fue apagándose poco a poco hasta desenvolverse en un brillante rosa.

- ¡Qué hermoso! - exclamó la tortuguita, maravillado por ese arcoiris que jamás había visto.

Él no solía salir a la superficie sino hasta que la oscuridad reclamaba su territorio, y eso acompañado de su padre, por eso dudó mucho en ir a ese lugar, pero con tan maravilloso espectáculo, olvidó que había tenido miedo.

El rosa fue perdiendo color hasta que un azul tenue tomó su lugar.

- ¿Otra sorpresa? ¿Dónde? -

Leonardo buscó en el cielo con algo de desesperación, y fue cuando la vio, lo dejó boquiabierto: una pequeña y bella estrella que lanzaba tenues destellos azules; en el casi oscurecido cielo era la primera estrella en titilar antes que sus hermanas.

- ¡Esa es la estrella a la que puedo pedirle mi deseo, como me dijiste! -

Miraba fascinado a la linda estrella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes una canción sobre esa estrellita? -

Entonces oyó la más bella canción que había oído nunca jamás, la escuchó con atención sin dejar de ver a ese punto luminoso en el cielo.

El niño comenzó a llorar. Miraba con asombro y desconsuelo a la bonita estrella. No entendió como algo podía hacerle sentir bien y al mismo sentirse mal, era una canción bonita pero le hizo sentir una profunda tristeza.

El canto cesó pero Leonardo no dejaba de llorar.

_-_La música… puede aliviar el peso que aflige un corazón. Sí, tu canción fue… muy bonita, pero… -

Abrazó con fuerza al oso de peluche, no podía dejar de llorar.

No pudo.

.

- ¡Leonardo! - exclamó Splinter al encontrar a su hijo en una parte del inmenso laberinto que son las alcantarillas; corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó - ¿Qué haces solo en esta parte del drenaje? Me tenías muy preocupado. -

- Lo siento Sensei. -

- Hijo, ¿qué tienes? -

Splinter se angustió mucho más al ver la carita de su hijo.

- Yo… -

- Hijo, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Te lastimó algún humano? -

- No. -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Ogima… me llevó a la superficie, me llevó a un lugar donde no hay humanos; desde lo alto de una vieja construcción vimos cómo cambiaba la luz… los edificios de cristal cambiaban de color y… -

-Leonardo, me decepcionas. Te he pedido no subir a la superficie. Tus hermanos y tú no pueden subir a la superficie por las razones que ya te he explicado. Y no sólo eso, dejaste solos a tus hermanos. ¡Eres el hermano mayor, eres el responsable de la seguridad de ellos! ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarlos? Sabes que puede haber humanos merodeando aquí abajo, ¿y si un humano los hubiera hallado?

- Íbamos a regresar enseguida, Ogima sólo quería que yo viera el ocaso y la primera estrellita que aparece en el cielo, sólo que… que…Ogima me cantó una canción tan bonita… y lloré, no sé por qué me hizo llorar y no pude… -

- Leonardo. - Splinter se irguió en toda su presencia autoritaria de padre - No tienes porque mentir diciendo que es culpa de tu oso que hayas subido a la superficie. Eres el mayor y debes tener en claro las consecuencias de tus acciones. -

- No miento, papá. Yo me retrase porque… algo, aquí - señala su pecho - dolió mucho y… -

- Gozas de buena salud Leonardo, tú no te enfermas con tanta frecuencia como tus hermanos. - tomó su mano - Lo lamento hijo, pero tendré que imponerte un castigo severo por haberme desobedecido. -

Iniciaron su regreso a casa.

- Lo siento. Ogima no tenía malas intenciones al llevarme lejos, es mi culpa por haberme retrazado. -

- Basta Leonardo. Si insistes en afirmar que tu oso fue quien te indujo a alejarte de casa, me veré obligado a quitártelo. Me parece que ya eres mayor para que tengas un oso de peluche. Ninguno de tus hermanos tiene el suyo consigo. -

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Prometí cuidarlo siempre! -

- Es cierto. Gracias por recordármelo. -

- Ellos no les prestaron la suficiente atención a sus ositos, no escucharon a sus amigos. Ellos te cuentas hermosas historias, te cantan bonitas melodías, ellos… -

- Leonardo. -

El niño calló, temeroso de que le pudiera arrebatarle su oso.

Splinter pensó que quizás debido a los libros que leía su hijo habían desarrollado demasiado su imaginación.

- Ya hablaremos después, pero debo imponerte un castigo, debes ser el ejemplo a seguir de tus hermanos; en la disciplina, la subordinación y en el escarmiento, deben aprender que hay reglas por una razón, así como hay castigos por una razón. -

- Sí Sensei. -

Leonardo aceptó su castigo, después de todo había tardado en regresar a cuidar a sus hermanos.

Su castigo duró una semana: el entrenamiento fue el doble así como los deberes tanto los de la casa como los de su enseñanza escolar, y por toda una semana Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se preguntaron por qué Leonardo había desobedecido de esa manera a su Maestro si era quien mejor se portaba; pero con todo y regaño y castigo, Leonardo quería ver de nuevo la estrella; se sintió muy triste por la canción pero la estrella le hacía sentir feliz, pero sobretodo sentía que le ayudaba a no temer a lo que más le angustiaba.

Regresó a verla, a la siguiente tarde, y no porque se le había revelado un secreto: la primera estrella que veas al ocaso, puedes pedirle un deseo y se te concederá; regresó porque quería verla.

Estaba de nuevo en el techo del edificio abandonado, mirando el cielo, a su estrella. Se sentía muy feliz al contemplarla.

- ¿Mi deseo?... Mi deseo. -

El destello de la estrella parecía hipnotizar al niño.

- Sé que hago mal en venir sin el permiso de papá… ¿Un secreto? -

Comenzó a soplar una agradable brisa.

- Creo que tienes razón, no hacemos nada malo, es nuestro secreto y no es malo, pero quisiera que mis hermanos pudieran subir también y ver el ocaso, que puedan ver a esa bonita estrella, pero ¿cómo les explicó que supe de este lugar? Tal vez puedo traerlos pero no me van a creer que tú me trajiste aquí, si papá no me creyó. No puedo entender por qué no me creyó. -

Dejó de ver el cielo para mirar a su oso.

_-_Que por alguna razón, los adultos dejan de creer en muchas cosas en las que creían de niños, y hay niños que están tan ansiosos por ser mayores que dejan de creer demasiado pronto. -

Volvió la vista al cielo. Estaba preocupado.

- ¿Yo dejaré de creer en ti cuando crezca? -

La brisa se detuvo.

La respuesta que sólo él pudo oír fue desalentadora.

Suspiró.

La luz del día iba retirándose para darle paso al azul oscuro de la noche.

- ¿Sabes? - le sonrió a su osito - Mejor le voy a pedir a la estrella que mis hermanos puedan ver un ocaso tan bonito como el que he visto, en vez de pedirle mi deseo; me puede ser bastante útil repetir "no mires hacia abajo". -

Leonardo cerró los ojos y pensó, dijo con su mente y su corazón, dijo con todas sus fuerzas las palabras que una vez ya había aprendido.

- ¡Ya! - abrió los ojos.

Para entonces, había más estrellas acompañando a su hermana.

- Me gustaría quedarme un poco más. - no quitaba la vista del cielo - Ahora entiendo porque tu canción habla sobre una estrella. Veo la estrellita… y me siento muy feliz, hasta olvido que… hay algo que me da mucho miedo, pero su luz frente a mi aleja el temor. -

Por unos momentos más contemplo la estrella, y se fue.

Continuó yendo a verla, se las ingenió para salir y poder ver a la estrellita: aprovechaba que sus hermanos hacían alguna travesura, o dormían la siesta, o salían a explorar, o estaban haciendo los deberes escolares; cualquier pequeña distracción de su familia la aprovechaba para salir. No pidió si deseo, no le importaba porque era feliz al ver la estrella.

.

Una tarde no pudo ir porque su Maestro le dijo que regresaría muy noche, así que Leonardo no tuvo el valor de dejar a sus hermanos esa vez. La estrella seguiría ahí, pero sus hermanos pudiera ser que no.

Ya era muy noche y Splinter no había regresado. Sus hermanos no estaban dispuestos ir a dormir por el hambre que tenían.

- Leo, tengo hambre. -

- Lo siento Miguel, pero Sensei no ha regresado con la comida. -

Los cuatro estaban en un rincón de la casa, esperando el regreso de su padre.

- ¿A qué hora te dijo que regresaría? - Rafael preguntó.

- Dijo que regresaría un poco tarde. Podemos aguantar el hambre hasta que regrese. -

- Yo no puedo aguantar. - dijo Miguel Ángel.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, Leo. - dijo Donatelo.

Todos estaban cansados y hambrientos, y alguien más estaba por perder la paciencia.

- ¡_Ni mangos_! Yo voy a buscar algo de comer. -

- ¡Rafa! - Leonardo se interpuso en su camino - No se nos permite ir a la superficie, lo sabes. -

- Yo me muero de hambre. No voy a esperar a que Splinter se acuerde de nosotros. -

- Debe de estar en algo importante, por eso se ha atrasado. -

- No me importa. ¿Vienen? - les preguntó a los dos más pequeños.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se pusieron de pie sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Por favor, hay que esperar un poco más… – dijo Leonardo, pero un fuerte gruñido delató lo hambriento que estaba también.

Se avergonzó de si mismo, por no poder resistir hasta que regresara su padre.

- ¡Oye! Tu estomago quiere venir con nosotros. - dijo Miguel Ángel.

- Ven si quieres, pero no puedes delatarnos porque Sensei va a castigarte, otra vez. - dijo Rafael en un tono de voz triunfante.

Sus tres hermanos ya no esperaron ni su respuesta.

- ¡Oigan! - de pronto dijo.

- Ya decídete, Leo, o vienes o te quedas a morirte de hambre. -

- Yo… puedo prepararles algo de comer. -

- ¿Sabes cocinar? -

- He visto cómo cocina papá, puedo hacerles unos huevos estrellados. Creo que hay una docena… - fue a la cocina.

Sus tres hambrientos hermanos lo siguieron.

Más que cocina, era una habitación chica donde había una pequeña estufa asentada sobre ladrillos, una mesa y cinco sillas, y en un pequeño mueble de madera corroída, de donde Leonardo sacó un empaque te cartón y lo abrió.

- ¡Sí! Hay huevos y… - se volvió a asomar al mueble - un poco de catsup. -

- Pero es peligroso para nosotros acercarnos a la estufa, Leo. - dijo Donatelo - Si no sabes cómo manipular los cerillos, cómo encender la lumbre del fogón, puedes quemarte. -

- Puedo hacerlo. -

Sin esperar más argumentos contradictorios de su hermano el sensato, dejó el empaque de cartón y la salsa de tomate sobre la mesa, buscó y colocó una sartén de tamaño chico en la estufa, buscó los cerillos, se fue a la estufa, tomó uno y lo encendió.

- ¡Y se hizo la luz! - Miguel Ángel gritó victorioso.

Con cuidado, Leonardo giró la manija y ¡puf!, una llamita color azul brotó del fogón; no tardó el niño en hacer lo que había visto hacer a su padre: colocar la sartén, verter un poco de aceite de cocina, regular la llama y esperar un poco para que se calentara, tomar un huevo y con mucho cuidado…

Sus hermanos contuvieron la respiración, lo que Leonardo agradeció para sus adentros.

… con mucho cuidado y con el pulso bien firme, Leonardo golpeó la cáscara del huevo y lo rompió lo justo, lo tomó con ambas manos y terminó de abrir el cascaron sobre la sartén para vaciar su contenido en ésta y la yema y la clara cayeron y de inmediato comenzaron a saltear y a despedir un aroma delicioso; rápido echo otro huevo a la sartén y les agregó una pizca de sal.

- Doni, ¿puedes poner platos y cubiertos, por favor? -

- ¡Sí! -

- Miguel, ayúdale, por favor. -

- ¡Sí! -

- Y Rafa, - le entregó la botella con la salsa de tomate - agítala para que la catsup se vierta mejor. -

- Sí, porque luego está bien difícil que salga. -

Leonardo regresó a poner una tapa de acero a la sartén, para que se cocinaran mejor los huevos estrellados.

La comida estuvo pronto, y desapareció pronto.

- Bien, ahora a dormir. -

- Yo no tengo sueño. - mintió Rafael, se veía muy cansado.

- Yo todavía tengo hambre. - dijo Miguel Ángel en un bostezo.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre. -

- Gracias por la comida, Leo. - Donatelo dijo, también se veía que tenía mucho sueño.

Leonardo se levantó de su asiento, fue con Miguel Ángel y Donatelo, los tomó de la mano y los condujo a la colchoneta.

- Ni creas que voy a hacer la _meme. - _dijo Rafael viendo cómo Leonardo les ayudaba a los más chicos a despojarse de su indumentaria y los arropaba. - Yo puedo quedarme despiertooooooouuuhhhhmmmm… hasta muy tarde. -

Leonardo fue por el más quejumbroso, tomó su mano y lo condujo a la cama entre protestas e insultos fingidos porque Rafael realmente no hizo nada para no ir a dormir; lo recostó. Rafael pudo él solo en quitarse su atuendo de ninja para descansar mejor.

La colchoneta estaba junto a la pared. Miguel Ángel era quien prefería dormir junto a ésta, Donatelo quedaba en medio y Rafael quedó a la orilla. Leonardo permaneció de pie esperando a que se durmieran sus hermanos, pero ninguno podía dormir, estaban intranquilos.

- ¿Por qué no llega papá, Leo? - Miguel Ángel preguntó.

- Debe ser que trae consigo muchas cosas. -

- ¿Mucha comida? - volvió a preguntar entre emocionado y cansado.

- Es inusual que se demore - dijo Donatelo - ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? -

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se asustaron, igual Donatelo.

- No puede pasarle nada malo a un Maestro ninja. - aseguró Leonardo con mucha confianza - Él puede vencer a Rhino fácilmente, por ejemplo. -

- Si a ese le gana hasta Spiderman. - dijo Rafael.

- Es para que tengan una idea de cuán fuerte es papá. -

- ¡Tan fuerte como Superman! -

- Tal vez no tanto, Miguel, pero puede acabar con cualquier malo que se interponga en su camino. -

Sus hermanos estaban más calmados.

- Traten de dormir. -

Miguel Ángel comenzó a moverse para estar más cómodo, pero no se podía poner cómodo.

- Así no… así menos… -

- ¡Hey! ¡Me destapas! - se quejó Rafael, y es que compartían la misma manta.

- Por favor, trato de dormir. - imploró Donatelo, jalando su porción de manta.

- Me descobijas. - protestó Miguel Ángel que de un tirón de quedó con toda la manta.

Estaban irritados por no poder conciliar el sueño, aunque les confortó saber que a su padre no podía sucederle nada malo, pero estaban inquietos y comenzaron a pelear por la manta.

Leonardo intentó calmarlos pero no funcionó, entonces se le ocurrió algo, lo que lo puso nervioso, no estaba seguro de que funcionara pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer para que sus hermanos pudieran dormir. Se sentó al lado de Rafael, cerró los ojos, se concentró en la letra de la canción de la estrella, pensando también en el sentimiento que le provocaba al contemplar a su linda estrella que le daba valor; inspiro profundo y comenzó a cantar, con calma y seguridad.

Los jaloneos y las disputas cesaron y los niños escucharon muy atentos a su hermano.

**Cuando cae la tarde,**

**y se pone el sol,**

**todas las montañas**

**cambian de color.**

**Una estrella solitaria**

**brilla para mí.**

**Su luz frente a mí**

**aleja el temor.**

**Cuando miro su luz**

**me siento ya mayor.**

**Cuando en su camita,**

**m****udo está Mickey,**

**y**** papá dice:**

"**Adiós. Tienes que dormir."**

**Una estrella solitaria**

**brilla para mí****.**

**Su luz frente a mí**

**aleja el temor.**

**Cuando miro su luz**

**me siento ya mayor.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, no podía creer que había funcionado el cantarles una canción para arrullarlos.

- No creí que iban a quedarse dormidos. No canto tan bonito como Ogima. –

- Pero si cantaste maravillosamente, hijo. -

- ¿Papá? -

Splinter llevaba demasiadas cosas consigo, las dejó en el suelo menos una manta, se acercó a la tortuguita.

- Fue una hermosa canción. - lo cubrió con la manta, visiblemente menos desgastada que con la que se cubría; lo cargó y lo llevó a la colchoneta.

- Me la enseño Ogima. -

-¿De verdad? -

- Sí. - lo recostó – Oh, me olvido de él. –

- Yo te lo traigo. -

Fue hacia una repisa que había hecho él para que Leonardo tuviera un lugar donde colocar su pequeña colección de libros: El Principito, Cuentos para leer en una noche de Insomnio, La niña de los fósforos, El Príncipe Feliz, La Señora más mala del Mundo; también tenía el primer libro que leyó, y ahí junto estaba el oso de peluche.

- Toma. -

- Gracias. -

Leonardo ya se había quitado su atuendo, se recostó y tras un largo bostezo, no tardó nada en quedarse dormido.

Splinter contempló un momento al juguete de su hijo.

No podía comprender del todo que su hijo el mayor todavía conservara ese oso de peluche.

- Su promesa. Hizo una promesa y piensa cumplirla, aunque creo que hay algo más que un compromiso. -

Sin desearlo, Splinter evocó las antiguas leyendas niponas sobre seres mágicos que protegían a los niños, y por un segundo, le pareció ver que el oso le sonreía.

Sacudió la cabeza.

El oso sonreía, pero era esa sonrisa eterna que tenía cocida con hilo en la cara.

Se incorporó, tomó las cosas y fue a guardarlas. Lamentó haberse demorado pero eran demasiadas cosas para traerlas él solo; trajo dos colchones individuales y mantas más abrigadoras que las que tenían, ropa también; sus hijos habían crecido tanto que ya no cabían juntos en la vieja colchoneta ni la vieja manta no los cubría a todos, la ropa que usaban para poder salir ya no les quedaba; además trajo comida. Pensó que tal vez era tiempo para pedirle a su hijo mayor que le ayudara con esos menesteres, que fuera con él cuando iba por cosas que necesitaban. Al entrar a la cocina vio que había trastes sucios sobre la mesa; no le fue difícil suponer que su hijo mayor le había dado de comer a sus hermanos por su larga ausencia. Con esto fue definitiva su decisión: Leonardo lo acompañaría en la siguiente ocasión.

En la siguiente noche, Splinter llevó a sus hijos a un día de campo nocturno: la comida que no pudieron disfrutar en la cena de anoche la aprovecharon para hacer un picnic; tuvo que ser de noche ya que ellos no podían mostrarse durante el día, pero a los niños no les importó; comieron cerca de unos juegos; jugaban y comían, comían y jugaban, tomaban un bocado y salín corriendo hacia el columpio o al pasamanos o a la resbaladilla, terminaban de comer el bocado y regresaban por otro. Tuvieron sobre sus cabezas una noche inusualmente estrellada. A Splinter le complació que su hijo Leonardo jugara felizmente; últimamente notaba que se estaba haciendo cada vez más torpe durante los entrenamientos, especialmente cuando el ejercicio requería ejecutarlo desde un lugar alto. Después notó a él, constantemente mirando hacia arriba, a la noche estrellada, como si buscara algo. No se preocupo más, miró con dicha a sus hijos que crecían tan rápido como la hierba.

La pasaron estupendamente esa noche.

.

Los días transcurrieron, y en una ocasión, Splinter descubrió la mala idea que fue llevarse a su hijo consigo, descubrió que Leonardo tenía miedo a las alturas.

Desde ese día, ese feo vacío oprimía más el corazón del niño, era cada vez más constante e insoportable porque su padre trataba de ayudarle a superar ese miedo, sin mucho éxito.

- Lo intento Sensei, de verdad que lo intentó, pero… - su voz casi se quebraba - …no puedo dejar de tener miedo, tengo mucho miedo. - miró el piso, muy avergonzado de su desempeño.

Diariamente, Splinter le imponía ciertos ejercicios a Leonardo, estando solos. A sus otros hijos les permitía salir a explorar libremente mientras ellos dos "repasaban" alguna lección ya que Leonardo no se había desempeñado correctamente.

- Lo intentaremos mañana, hijo, mañana lo conseguirás. - le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para darle ánimos, pero cada día que pasaba, cada intento que hacía para ayudar a su hijo a superar su miedo… cada vez se convencía que no lo conseguiría.

- ¡Hai! - le respondió que _sí_ en japonés la tortuguita lo más animadamente que pudo e hizo una reverencia.

Se retiró.

Fue a su cama, a su vieja colchoneta (los colchones los ocupaban sus hermanos, mucho después él también dormiría en uno). Ahí estaba esperándolo su oso. Nada más llegó con él y lo tomó, lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No puedo Ogima… ¡no puedo dejar de tener miedo!... Papá me ayuda, pero no puedo dejar de tener miedo. -

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero intentaba contenerlas, no podía llorar porque su padre la había dicho, esa noche que lo descubrió de regresó a su casa y que había llorado, le dijo que como hermano mayor tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanos, porque en ese mundo en el que los humanos no los aceptaban, él tenía que ser valiente; si se presentaba una situación difícil, él tenía que ser esa luz que emanaba una vela en medio de la oscuridad y que alejaba a las pesadillas, tenía que ser esa fogata que brindaba calor en una fría noche de invierno…

- Ser la estrella que con su luz aleja el temor. -

Eso fue lo que le dijo él a su padre; pudo entender lo que su padre le dijo porque él tenía una estrellita que le infundía valor; por eso no podía llorar, por eso tenía que ser valiente, por eso sus hermanos no sabían lo que realmente pretendía su padre con esas "lecciones extra". Pero esta vez, el miedo era mucho más poderoso que él, cada día su miedo crecía más y más, estaba creciendo tanto que estaba seguro que nunca podría superarlo; ese horrible vació cada vez se hacía más y más pesado en su pecho, en su corazón.

Sin poder soportarlo más, sintiendo que no podía respirar, se levantó y salió corriendo de su casa.

Splinter logró ver salir a su hijo mayor salir de casa; iba a preguntarle a dónde iba, pero al ver el pesar en la cara de su hijo… no lo detuvo. Tuvo deseos de llorar; sabía porque su hijo estaba triste y él no podía hacer nada para consolarlo, nada. Fue cuando reflexionó: notaba a Leonardo que estaba más y más nervioso durante el entrenamiento, también comenzaba a no participar en los juegos con sus hermanos. No le sorprendió descubrir entonces porque aún él conservaba su oso de peluche y porque lo defendía con tanto ahínco cuando alguno de sus hermanos quería tomarlo sin su permiso o lo molestaba con comentarios por tenerlo todavía. Dejó que Leonardo se marchara, necesitaba dejarlo ir. Fue a prepararse una taza de té que le ayudara a tranquilizarse, tenía que hallar una manera de ayudar a su hijo, debía hallar la manera. Aun con la tibieza del té que le debía brindar confort, se reprochó a si mismo no haberse dado cuenta antes de la aflicción que padecía su pequeño.

Leonardo se quedó sentado al pie de las escaleras que lo conducían a la superficie, estaba desconsolado, no pudo subir para llegar al techo desde el cual veía a la estrellita, a su estrellita. Descubrió amargamente que cada día, después de comenzar con el entrenamiento especial, le había sido más y más difícil subir por esa escalera; esta vez no pudo siquiera poner un pie en el escalón. Ya no podría ver a su estrellita, nunca más. Intentó al menos cantar la canción, pero su corazón estaba fuertemente oprimido por ese vació y también su garganta lo estaba, pero pensó en la canción y en su estrella, lo que le ayudó a tranquilizarse, y darle al fin un nombre a esa fea sensación que sentía; comprendió lo que verdaderamente era: soledad.

Tomó a su oso con más fuerza entre sus brazos y ocultó su cara en su suave cuerpecito.

- Papá no quiere que les diga a mis hermanos el por qué de mi falta de concentración en el entrenamiento. No puedo decírselo a ellos. No puedo compartirles mi secreto. No puedo compartirles mi miedo. Estoy solo… estoy solo. -

Unas pequeñas lágrimas consiguieron escapársele.

Sin embargo, engullido por la tristeza, Leonardo pudo oír una vocecita entusiasta y alentadora.

_No estás solo._

Leonardo sostuvo a su oso para mirarlo, sin mucho ánimo, y el oso le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la que contagió a la tortuguita, también sonrió.

- No, no estoy solo porque tengo a ti. Si no puedo volver a salir y ver a la estrellita, tú estas conmigo, Ogima. - le susurró a su oso, su único amigo; le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Regresó a casa, todavía con miedo, pero ya no tanto.

Después de esa noche, nada volvió a impedirle a la tortuguita salir a mirar el cielo porque semanas después Splinter consiguió liberar a su hijo de su miedo completamente.

.

'_Cuando tenía seis años, vi una vez un extraordinario dibujo en un libro que trataba sobre el Bosque Virgen, llamado "Historias Vividas". La lámina expresaba nada menos que una serpiente boa tragándose a una fiera. Aquí tenemos la copia del dibujo.'_

Leonardo le muestra el dibujo que hay en el libro a su oso de peluche (ambos están recostados en la cama), luego continúa leyendo en voz alta.

'_El libro decía: "Las serpientes boas capturan a sus presas y las tragan enteras, sin masticarlas. Esto, no les permite moverse y duermen durante los seis largos meses en que transcurre la digestión." Es entonces que pensé mucho sobre las aventuras de la selva y un buen día, tomé un lápiz de color y logré mi dibujo número 1. Era así:'_

Se lo muestra: es de una boa muy gorda de la panza y delgada de la cabeza y la cola porque acababa de comer.

- Sí, es muy bonito. -

'_Decidí mostrar mi primera obra maestra a la gente grande, y pregunté si mi dibujo les asustaba._

_-"¿Por qué nos asustaría un sombrero?"- me respondían._

_Pero mi dibujo, no representaba en verdad a un sombrero. Expresaba una serpiente boa que había tragado a un elefante._

_Decidí entonces dibujar el interior de la serpiente boa a fin de que los adultos comprendieran, ya que siempre necesitan explicaciones. Así quedó logrado mi dibujo número 2:'_

Le muestra ese otro dibujo.

- Tienes razón, dejando ver lo que la boa ha comido, como que pierde su chiste. -

'_Me aconsejaron las personas grandes, que abandonara estos dibujos de serpientes boas cerradas o abiertas y me dedicara un poco más a la geografía, la historia, el cálculo y la gramática._

_De este modo abandoné a la edad de seis años lo que pudo haber sido una brillante carrera de pintor. Me encontraba decepcionado a raíz del fracaso de mis dos primeros dibujos. Insisto en que las personas grandes no comprenden nada por sí mismas y es cansador para nosotros, los niños, darles siempre y siempre explicaciones.'_

- Leo. - alguien lo llama desde la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Oh Doni, lo siento, no te escuche. -

- Desde hace cinco minutos que te hemos llamado para que bajes a comer - se acerca a la cama - pero Sensei supuso que estarías leyendo por eso no nos has escuchado y me pidió que subiera a avisarte que la cena se enfría. -

- Sí, gracias. Voy en un segundo. -

- Te involucras demasiado en la lectura. -

- Es que este libro es nuestro favorito. -

Le muestra la portada y Donatelo la mira un segundo para después quedarse viendo a Leonardo y luego al oso de peluche que tiene cómodamente descansando sobre el brazo. Es raro que su hermano lea en voz alta, y además habló en plural: "este libro es nuestro favorito". No le da mucha importancia. Regresa a la cocina.

- No tardes. -

- No. -

Se levanta, dejando a su oso de peluche sobre su cama y el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

- Si no viene Doni me quedo sin comer - le dice a su oso de peluche - Perdona Ogima, dejo la lectura en lo más emocionante. No tardo. - acaricia con mucho cariño la cabecita de su oso y le sonríe.

Y el osito le mira y le sonríe también.

Leonardo baja rápido, antes de que su hermano el más comelón se acabe todo.

* * *

**N/A**** 1: **La canción que Ogima le enseña a Leo se llama **En la tarde**. La pedí prestada del bello anime llamado **Heidi**. Cambie algunas palabras para que quedara con el fic. Les dejo el link para que la oigan; acuérdense de copiar y pegar.

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=c44a-EHZgPc &feature= related

**N/A 2**: Si se preguntaron que si no fue peligroso que Leo a sus 7 añitos encendiera la estufa e hiciera algo de comer, sí lo fue, pero si yo aprendí a hacer huevos revueltos a los 7, entonces para Leo fue fácil.

**N/A 3**: El fragmento entre comillas y en cursiva son párrafos del libro llamado El Principito, el autor es Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

Y bueno, yo creía que este sería el último fic en el que aparecería Ogima, pero después de ver la peli de Toy Story 3 (si la han visto sabrán porque la menciono), y después de leer el fic de Who que se llama Me and my Teddy (Mi oso de peluche y yo), y después de descubrir que el osito de Leo tiene una fan, ¡Ogima tiene una fan! x) queremos hacer pública la amenazada de que este lindo osito hará más apariciones en futuros fics.

xD

Gracias por leer otro alucine mío.


End file.
